Fixing the Past
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Leo never understood his father. In fact, he doesn't want to know at all. Loki, his father, is a drunk cheater, who neglected him and his mother. But after his celestial friends confronted him, Leo hears about this "her". As he figures out that his father was grieving someone from Earthland, Leo decides to go on a journey. He escapes from the Spirit World to learn about his father.
1. Chapter 1

FlowJ: Hi! So this story is actually written from my first account, livelywaterfall11. But I forgot my password, and created a new account. And I realized there is one story I wanted to continue, so here it is! I'll try to update my truth or dare one, but in a mean time, I am going to write a story for each fairy tail couple! (tough mission) And this is a start of one of the couples of fairy tail (not the most popular, but still a pairing) but you know what they say, save the best to last. Hope you enjoy! (By the way, this is one of my very first ones, so please go easy on me!)

It was another stressful day for Leo. It always have been ever since he was a child. His father, Loke is a drunk playboy all the time, his mother is a soft, apologizing woman, and Leo has to be stuck with Aquarion (Scorpio and Aquarius's child)

"Sorry, I am not in a mood to talk, let's hang out later," Leo muttered as Aquarion went up to him.

"Kay, dude. Is it family problems again?" Aquarion asked sympathetically. Leo nodded, not wanting to answer more. Aquarion left to help his romantic parents, as Leo reluctantly opened his house front door.

"Dad! I already smell the beer!" Leo shouted angrily. Normally, a 14 year old would be happy to see their parents, but not Leo. Leo accidently entered when his dad was kissing another woman when he was 11. Leo did not understand back then, but he does now.

"Sumima-sen. Leo-san is had a party earlier. Sumia-sen," Aries, his mother apologized. Leo groaned, as he helped his mother to clean.

"I don't know what the heck is his problem! I mean it, mom! All you do is apologize even though it's not your fault! The blame goes to the big, cheating, drunk, bastard! I don't know why he is even living in this house! He neglected me for how many years!" Leo exploded for the 8,379th time.

"Poor Leo…. I really do feel sorry for him," Aries whispered. Leo shook his head in disbelief. His mother always feel sorry for him, no not him, but his father. The "poor" Leo.

"Ohayo Leo, how was your sleep. Did I wake you up," Loke woke up, reeking with the scent of beer.

"None of your business," Leo replied coldly.

"Leo, please show respect towards your father," Aries pleaded.

"He doesn't show respect toward you!" Leo yelled. He stormed into his room.

"Leo… You should really pay attention to that boy, he needs you after all those years of being abandoned." Aries whispered to Loke.

"I just can't., whenever I am near him, he always remind me of _her_." Loke replied, with tears in his eyes.

Upstairs, was a regulas power wizard, fuming in his bed. He can't believe this nonsense in his life. He loves his mother, but she is stupid. He hates his father, but his mother cares for him. What the heck? Leo never gets an explanation.

"I am going to get out of the house again," grumbled Leo as he was about to go downstairs. But something caught his eye besides his room door. There was a secret, wall covered door. Leo opened it, and there was full of pictures, albums, and keys.

"I am going to check on this later, after my lesson with Saggitarius." Leo said as he went away.

…

"Angle it differently if there is wind, and don't struggle. It will ruin your precision," Saggitarius instructed.

"Sorry, there has been a lot stuff in my mind," Leo sighed. His archery instructor understood and sat down. "Anything you need to tell me? Moshi Moshi?"

"Well, you know my father a lot. I always wondered why he abandoned me. I just saw pictures today with me and him, with goofy smiles when I was younger. But with a blonde woman," Leo explained. Saggitarrius nodded.

"Leo, your father is actually grieving. He will get his sanity soon. Very soon" that's all his instructor said. When Leo came home at midnight, his quickly went upstairs, and checked the secret door. He grabbed a thick, black album and took it in his room. He turned to the first page, which revealed the beautiful blonde holding onto Leo. That's strange, Leo doesn't recall a blonde woman in his life. As he was about to turn the next page, he heard people coming in to his house.

"Loki! It is time to reveal everything and fix this crap!"

"Sumima-sen! I agree with Caprico!"

"Not just Caprico, but everyone one of us-ebi"

"You have grieved enough," a scary voice shouted. Leo spied at the fight, and listed with excitement. He will finally get these answers!

"I just can't! Without her, I am nothing!" Leo's father cried. Leo's eyes widened, as his father wiped tears from his eyes.

"But nii-san, would Hime appreciate of what you are doing? Hiding Leo from the real world and pretending that she never existed? Hime would want Leo to know of her, past, history, magic, and inheritance. And her friends are angry at you." Vrigo, his housekeeper said. Who are they talking about? Leo had no clue, but finally he knows what's going. Well, kinda. His father is probably mourning someone's death, probably a friend.

"Not just yet…. Please. I need to refresh my mind for days to explain to Leo." Loke reluctantly agreed.

"And to apologize." added Scorpio.

"Especially that," Loki answered with guilt.

"Where is our apology?" the twins demanded.

Loki cleared his throat, head down. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Can't hear ya! Speak louder!" Aquarius growled.

Loke looked up at everyone's faces, especially Aries. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I was insane, wrong, and pitiful. Will you ever forgive me?"

Everyone smiled softly, and Aries whispered, "She would be crying and laughing at the same time."

Tears began to fall from Loke's eyes. Leo couldn't believe what happened after that. His father hugged his mother! Leo couldn't believe it! He hugged his mother after all those cheating, sleeping, and dating other women.

Aries smiled, and hugs back. "We all love you and her very much. Please be happy for us." Who is this "her"? Leo thought.

"I don't know what they are talking about, but I want to find out." Leo whispered to himself. Few years ago, Leo discovered that he lived in the Celestial world. It's where all the celestial spirits lived. They are summoned by a Celestial mage to help them out. From the information he got, he assumed that the blonde woman is this "her". He took the picture, packed his belongings, and locked his door. He wore a blue t shirt with a lion on it, and brown pants.

He was both nervous and excited. "I will see you later mom," he said as he jumped out the window. He ran to the place where he discovered a portal to Earthland. With his incredible speed, he got there in less than five minutes. He was now in front of a colorful portal. He looked back at his house once last time, before whispering "I will learn more about you... father." He jumped towards the portal. Suddenly, the world started to spin. Faster and faster, his whole body was spinning. In a flash, his vision was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

FowJ: I am guessing you guys can tell what couple this is.. or do you? hehehe hope you enjoy this second chapter.

Leo's eyes fluttered as sunlight lit his eyes. Good thing he brought sunglasses. He groaned, as he stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"So this is Earthland," Leo said as he stared in awe of this… greenary scene. He heard stories about this world. Powerful mages all over the world clash into battles, but some bring peace to the world. And leo's people, the Celestial Spirits, are summoned by Celestial wizards.

"Heeeeeey! You over there!" a voice called out. Leo turned around, and spotted few kids in his age. A mysterious purple haired girl, a blue haired, prideful looking guy, and a… pink haired boy?

"Uh… hello," Leo greeted, backing away. He had to be careful, he learned that mages are tricky people. They can look like innocent children, but actually are ugly monsters.

"what are you doing in this property? Are you new here?" the guy with blue hair demanded.

"No… I just.. came to visit," Leo stuttered.

"Well, please stay off this area," the mysterious girl whispered.

"You better listen to her," the pinkette answered in a serious tone, which doesn't seem like him.

"Sorry… I will be going now…" Leo mumbled. There was one problem. Leo had no clue where he is.

"The exit is that way," the prideful guy pointed. Leo nodded, and walked away from the building. When he stepped out of the entrance, he glanced back. Above the entrance was a huge sign that says. "Fairy Tail".

"Fairy tail… huh." Leo whispered. He should just move and figure out who his father really is. Leo had this feeling that his father is somewhat related to Earthland, especially this blonde lady in the picture. She's very beautiful, with chocolate brown eyes, slender body, and smooth blond hair. The picture shows her, holding Leo in her arms, smiling gently, with his father placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I bet she's pretty famous… With her looks, people would notice her." Leo said to himself. He sprinted to a town, with bustling people. He walked around, looking around this town. Leo watched in awe, how this many people are in one small town. It was very crowded, and Leo is already too lost.

While he was searching a place, he suddenly thought of something. Leo never had an owner…. if that blond woman is from Earthland… Finally, a conclusion popped in his mind. that blonde woman must be his father's owner…. No she is all of the spirits owner that Leo knows. So the first place he should visit would be… The Celestial Key store. Surely they would know of ehr. He scurried past the people, and barged into the store. The store owner startled,but smiled.

"May I help you?" the old man asked. Leo panted for a moment, and nodded.

"I actually have a question for you," Leo answered.

"Okay… what's your question?" the store owner asked nervously.

"Do you know this person? Or heard of her?" Leo asked, as he showed him the picture. The store owner stared at it for a moment, until he dropped whatever he was holding. It seemed like a glass, as Leo heard a huge crash.

"I'm sorry…" the old man said as he cleaned up the mess.

"Oh it's fine, I should be sorry sir," Leo answered quickly. It seems like he knows her… it's time for Leo's secret weapon. Leo took offf his sunglasses, and stared right into the man's eyes. Leo changed his expression, his pleading eyes glued into the store manager's eyes.

"So… do you know this woman?" leo asked again, with a more demanding tone. The old man roared with laughter. Leo's face burned . This would worked on any person… if only I was younger and cuter, thought Leo.

"Sorry, sorry. You are just like your mother. That's how I met your mother, she used her charm to have one of my keys" the old man told him.

"She isn't my mother, sir. I want to know who she is though." Leo said. The man stared at him with confusion.

"You guys look so much alike… nevermind, you guys only have to same eyes and charm." the old man muttered. "And you don't know her? She's super famous."

"Well… No… I came here to see if you know her," Leo said.

"That, my boy, is Lucy Heartfilia. The most powerful Celestial Wizard mage, from the most powerful magic guild, Fairy Tail. Well she used to be, but she disappeared 12 years ago. No one knows where she is. We don't even know if she's dead. But all of us are still hoping that one day, the woman who saved us all will come back." the old man explained.

Leo listened carefully. it makes sense now, he thought to himself. But it still doesn't help him. How is this woman relates to his family. Where did she disappear to? Leo is curious, and needs to find out. And the place with the most information is Fairy Tail.

Please leave any suggestions to me! umm I need help, deciding whether I should continue writing individual romance story for Fairy Tail. Or just comedy. I was planning to write a Fairy Tail Q&A story… Oops, spoiler hehe. Anyways, review your thoughts!


End file.
